The Road Less Travelled
by Greyhawk750
Summary: Rachel Green thought she was living in a fairy tale. What happens when there is no Happily Ever After?
1. Chapter 1

This is AU and we are to assume Rachel never met Barry, and last saw Ross and Monica in high school.

Author's Note: This is an old story that I deleted before, because it was on FF for over 2 years and could not think of how I wanted it to play out. But now I am back in a 'writing mood' (yea) and wanted to republish it and work on it.

**The Road Less Traveled**

"Come on", Rachel said as she grabbed her daughter's hand, running out of the house, quickly throwing a few suitcases in the back seat. "Teddy", her daughter Ashley said, with tears in her eyes, "We can't leave without Teddy". Rachel called out Teddy's name, and a small cocker spaniel came running, jumping in the back seat. They quickly got in, as Rachel put on sunglasses to hide the black eye she received from her husband, who had been drinking, again.

Rachel had often threatened to leave, but for some reason or another, she could never seem to. "He's still a good man", she would tell herself, after he hit her, "He just needs help, is all". She would often defend him saying he is only violent, when he drinks. His name is Andrew and Rachel met him, while attending collage at Illinois State University. He was handsome, charming, and successful... everything Rachel was looking for. He was Captain of the Illinois State football team, as well as President of the Student Assembly.

He was an economics major, and even though he was still in collage, he was making a name for himself and soon quit collage to work full-time as a stockbroker and financial consultant, and over time, became a partner in the firm. He bought Rachel a house, in one of the most exclusive neighborhoods in Chicago and was able to provide the kind of lifestyle she was accustomed to. He treated her like a Queen and made sure she never had to lift a finger. They had a beautiful daughter together, Ashley Lynn Anderson-Green. Everything seemed like a fairy tale come true.

That was 7 years ago.... now the fairy tale had become a nightmare. It all started when the economy took a dip, and Andrew soon found himself out of the firm, and out of a job, during a hostile takeover by a competing firm. They had to foreclose the house and found themselves dwelling in a humble town, on the other side of the city. It was a far cry from the palace, they used to call home. Rachel had never worked a day in her life, and to be quite frank, never had to. Her father was a surgeon, and spoiled young Rachel and her husband did the same. She was used to spending thousands of dollars on designer clothes, at fancy stores, and now, all of the sudden, was finding herself shopping at Wal-Mart, which she always said was "Where the poor people shop". Now here she was, standing in line, behind 20 other "poor people".

"The market will rebound, it always does", she said to her husband, hoping to raise his spirits. All he did was grunt, walk over to the refrigerator, and yanked out another beer. "Don't you think you've had enough, already", she asked as he sat back down in the chair. He looked at her, and said "Just shut up. I never told you 'Don't you think you're spending too much money on clothes', did I"? Rachel said "I just think....", and her husband slapped her and said "I think you should shut up, and do something useful for a change, like make me dinner"

Rachel, rubbed her cheek where Andrew slapped her, went into the kitchen and threw a piece of meat on the stove. He came up behind Rachel, and said 'I'm sorry, babe. I don't know why I did that', as he hugged her. 'I know why.. you're drunk', Rachel said as she pushed him away, and walked back to the stove. 'God damn it. All I did was have a few beers... and that makes me a drunk', Andrew fumed. Rachel sighed, as she walked towards him and said 'I love you. You know that... but yes, after you have 'a few' beers, you do tend to get loud'.

'Oh this is just great', he said as he reached for another beer, 'First I'm drunk, then I'm a 'mean drunk''. Rachel pointed her finger at him and said 'And I can't live like this any more'. Andrew laughed and said 'And where would you go? What would you do? You've never worked a day in your life. What about your daughter... how will you support both her, and yourself. Face it, Rachel. You would not make it one day, out there'

'I will TOO make it, without you', she glared as she stormed to her room, throwing her clothes into some suitcases, as Andrew took the suitcase from her hand and said 'Oh for the love of God, will you please grow up'. Rachel snatched the suitcase back, not saying a word as she continued to stuff clothes away. 'Rachel, if you leave, you can forget about ever walking back thru that door' her husband warned. Rachel shoved him out of the way, as she grabbed her car keys and sunglasses as Andrew said 'I mean it Rachel. If you take just one step out that door, that's it'. Rachel set the suitcase down, and turned around and he said 'I knew you would come to your senses, eventually'

Rachel said 'Yes I have come to my senses... I should have done this a long time ago'. She picked up her suitcase, with her daughter in hand, walking towards the car. 'Ok, that's it. You're outta my life forever... you and that little brat of a daughter. 'Sweetie, go wait in the car', her mother quietly commanded. She walked back to Andrew, hit him square across the jaw, making him stumble backwards and falling down. 'Don't you EVER say that again', Rachel hissed.

She walked back to her car, as Andrew was staggering, trying to get up as Rachel got inside the car, with Ashley in the front seat, and their dog Teddy in the back seat, as she slowly pulled out of the driveway. Rachel adjusted her sunglasses, as Ashley was looking back at the house as Rachel drove away. 'Honey, don't look back', she softly said, 'That's the past. Look ahead... that's the future'. Ashley looked at her mom and said 'Mommy, where are we going'. Rachel smiled and said 'I don't know. But where ever we go, we'll be just fine'


	2. Chapter 2

The Road Less Traveled

They turned onto the main street and headed for the freeway, as Rachel did her best to comfort her daughter and assure her they'll be fine. 'Where are we going', Ashley said as Rachel thought for a moment and replied 'We're going to New York. I have some old friends from high-school who still live in the city'. Ashley asked what they would do for work, as Rachel smiled and said 'Let me worry about that. You just worry about being a 7 year old kid'.

She stopped at a supermarket, picking up some bread and baloney and they were once again back on the road. 'Hey would you make me a sandwich please', Rachel asked as her daughter made them each a sandwich as Teddy started barking. Ashley handed him a piece of baloney, which he quickly swallowed. They drove for a while longer and as the sun was beginning to set, Rachel suggested they get a motel for the night.

They drove for several more hours, as Ashley was sleeping in the seat, and Teddy slept on the floor, at her feet. Finally they see a motel on the side of the road, as Rachel gently nudges Ashley awake. 'Where are we', she asked and her mom replied 'Indiana'. She tells her to wait in the car with Teddy, and she goes to get a room. She goes into the lobby, rings the bell on the counter and a few moments later, the night attendant approaches and said 'How can I help you'?

'Yes, we'd like a room for the night, please' she responded and handed her a credit card. He ran it through the computer and a few moments later, he handed her the receipt to sign and provided her with the key, saying it was on the 2cd floor. She thanked him, and went back to her SUV and drove it to where the room was. By that time, Ashley and Teddy were both wide-awake, as Rachel inserted the key and turned the knob, as they all went inside.

She placed the suitcases by the bed, and put the food on an empty table and said she was going to take Teddy to a field across the street. 'I wanna go', Ashley said but her mom shook her head and said 'I'm not sure what kind of neighborhood this is, and I'm only going long enough for Teddy to go to the bathroom, and we'll be back'. She instructed her daughter to lock the door and not open it for anybody except her, as she took the dog and disappeared into the field, which was right across the street.

About 20 minutes pass, as Ashley was watching Yogi Bear on the Cartoon Network, when there was a soft knock on the door as Rachel said 'It's me'. Ashley went over to the door, and unlocked it as Rachel and Teddy came in. Teddy immediately jumped on the bed, snuggled next to Ashley as Rachel shooed him off, saying the motel had a no-pet policy and didn't want the management to know he was there.

She hands her a sandwich and gives Teddy a piece of baloney and fills his water dish, and places it in the bathroom. She flipped the TV off and said 'It's 2 in the morning and we should get some sleep'. She turned put a towel by the bed, as Teddy walked over and laid down, as Rachel scratched his ears, giving him another slice of the sandwich meat, before turning off the lights and crawling into bed.


End file.
